


She Knows You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: ps!R has been married to Jemma for as long as Jemma has been a part of Coulson’s team. ps!R has to go undercover and only Coulson knows. No one else does. R joins Hydra. Jemma has to decide whether or not to bring her wife in.





	She Knows You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

You look at Coulson and wonder why he’s asking you out of everyone else on the team.

“Coulson, I wouldn’t be a good match for this mission. I just don’t see myself blending in.”

“Y/N, you’re exactly what we need. You can stand out with both your size and your intellect. You’d still be working with us, but you’ll have to play both sides.”

“And I’d have to lie to my own wife. Coulson, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You don’t have to accept this mission. But there is a personal stake in it for you. Remember when Jemma went undercover in that Hydra lab before the two of you started dating? Two of those lab agents have been looking to get revenge on your wife. Do you want to leave it all up to chance or do you want to take the fight to them head on?”

“Head on. Coulson, Jemma is my wife. I’d do anything for her. What’s my cover?”

You sat there in his office for about an hour. Luckily, Jemma had been focusing on a potential antidote, so she hadn’t noticed how much time had passed. She looked up at you and smiled.

“Have you been waiting long, Y/N?”

“Not at all. When you’re ready, we can go eat dinner.”

“Give me five minutes. Twenty tops.”

____________________

“It doesn’t make sense, Coulson. How are they always one step ahead of us?”

Daisy was asking what everyone was thinking. After weeks of arriving a few minutes too late to secure these packages, there had to be something going on.

“We upgraded all of anti-bugging software thanks to Simmons, but we know that even with the latest advances, our enemies are right on our heels with their technological advances.”

“I get that Coulson, I do but -”

“We have a mole.”

May interjected. Coulson sighed.

“We may have a mole. We can’t alert the rest of the team.”

“Agreed. Daisy, we’ll have to do the recon ourselves.”

“But they’re family.”

“And right now, in order to protect our family, we need to weed out the mole.”

____________________

“Coulson, it’s Y/N. She’s the mole.”

“What proof do you have, May?”

“Sending it to you now.”

Coulson looked on his tablet and saw you conversing with Hydra soldiers.

“Coulson, you there?”

“We need to tell the team. Immediately.”

___________________

“There’s no way. These photos are clearly doctored. Y/N would never do that. She would never do this to me or to the team. No. I don’t believe you.”

“Jemma, May and I were looking at her.”

“How many yards away were you?”

“Jemma, come on.”

“No. Before you accuse my wife of being the mole in our team, you better have more than just three so-called pictures as evidence.”

Jemma stormed away. She wouldn’t believe them. She refused to believe them, yet everyone else was convinced you were the mole.

_________________

“Y/N? What are you doing here?”

You knew that voice. It belonged to the only woman you had ever loved and would continue to love, long after she stopped loving you. She found you. You weren’t surprised. But you needed to get her to leave. The sooner, the better. Before the rest of the team arrived and before Hydra came.

“Jemma, please. You need to trust me. I promise when this is all over, I’ll explain everything to you.”

“Y/N, please tell me this isn’t true. You’re not working for Hydra, are you?”

She starts tearing up, and seconds later, you hear the team on her comms.

“Jemma, Hydra agents are inbound. You need to get out of there! We’ll deal with Y/N some other time.”

Jemma turned off her comms.

“Jemma, listen to them. Just go. I’ll be back. I’ll come back. I promise. Just please.”

You turn to leave and hear your wife take out her gun and cock it back.

She says to you, tears running down her face.

“I clearly already have, Jemma. Please, just go.”

“No. Whatever it is, we’ll get through it together. Just come with me, Y/N. Please. Come back with me. We’ll fix things.”

You turn on the comms you have with the team.

“It’s me, Y/N. Get Jemma out of here. I’ll get her out of here, but you’ll need to pick her up.”

You turn off the comms on your end and step in front of your wife.

“I hope one day you’ll forgive me.”

You’re surprised when you hear the door burst open with the rest of the team.

“You’re not going anywhere, Y/N.”

You looked up at Coulson. Of course, he needed to make this convincing. He was the only one who knew that you were undercover. You moved slightly, and the last thing you heard were your wife’s screams.

________________

“You’re handcuffing Y/N to the bed? She’s recovering.”

Jemma still trusted you.

“She’s the fucking mole, Jemma! I’m not going to die because of her.”

“She’s my wife and your friend, Daisy!”

“Not anymore.”

_____________

“Agent Y/N, how are you feeling?”

“I don’t know, Coulson. I’m handcuffed to this bed, and everyone keeps glaring at me.”

“Well all that hard work of you going after those two Hydra agents was successful. They won’t ever be going after your wife again. I’ll talk to the team, while you talk to your wife.”

____________

“Undercover, huh? Y/N, why didn’t you tell me? Daisy shot you, and you could’ve died! They all thought you were Hydra. And I- I couldn’t believe that you would ever do anything to hurt me.”

“I’m sorry, Jemma. I understand if you -”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Y/N. I’m your wife. For better AND for worse. Those were our vows, and they’ll continue to be our vows long after our energy is converted into something else.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you.”

“Don’t be. I’ll be having words with Coulson. For now, you need to rest.”

Jemma positioned herself right next to you and held you. After you healed, you knew there would be plenty more to say, but for now, you could rest a little more easily knowing no one would be coming for your wife. Not anytime soon.


End file.
